Unabashed Gambling
by Lady Kinera
Summary: Naruko X Hinata Yuri. Has numerous characters in it. Short One Shot. Posting for my friend. She wrote it on a cold day. Thanks for reading and God Bless.Please review, With your help I can add new chapters based on your suggestions so come on... do me a


Hinata stared up at the sky as the blonde boy looked at her laying figure.

"Hey Hinata-Chan… are you ready for round two?" He said regularly as a sly smile spread across his face, stretching his whisker marks.

"Naruto… I'm not sure if I'm the right girl for this…. It feels… wrong, like it's not you anymore." She pushed her blue hair out of her face.

Hinata and Naruto had been dating for a couple of months now. After Sakura had realized her true feelings for Ino, Naruto was left alone. Hinata always there for him, finally opened herself up to him. They had been lovers ever since.

"Nonsense, did you hear yourself a few minutes ago… if we weren't behind these walls the entire village might have heard us. Now... let's try this again." Naruto threw his hands together and said "Transform" A plume of smoke arose from his location covering his body."

A soft smile spread across Hinata's face as a busty blonde girl sat where Naruto was. The Village had come to call this girl Naruko. She was a physical manifestation of Naruto's dream woman. She always held her hair in twin ponytails and had milky smooth skin.

When she spoke her voice caused Hinata to shudder. It was like a hundred angels had blessed the girl with their voices. "Hinata-chan…. I'm here to serve you, use me as you see fit."

She didn't want to do this because she might have been watched. She was in the running to become the next Hokage and having sex using other people's appearances was wrong to say the least. She had triple checked Naruto with her byakugan. She was sure it was him but she was still afraid. Naruto had told her that being with him had caused her to become less of a shy closed in person. She hoped that this time around it would decrease all together.

"Naruko, please don't do this to me." Her voice had no force in it, she was saying it just to say it. She knew it was pointless as Naruko slid on top of her and started unbuttoning her denim jacket.

Hinata reached up to Naruko and slid one arm around her neck pulling her in and placed the other on her inner thigh. "Naruko I'm feeling a sudden change of heart, how is your… Ino?"

Naruko regretfully pulled away from Hinata's bra strap and put together the familiar hand sign. "Transform" The smoke cloud grew closer as a different body caressed Hinata. The twin ponytails that once tickled hinata had turned into a singular long ponytail.

"Hinata!" A strict, feminine voice called as the smoke cleared. "You look so good sweetie." Ino ducked down throwing Hinata's bra into the wind. "Come on Ino, I'm losing you."

"Oh, really?" was all that was left to hear. A long slender tongue ran the inside of Hinata's breasts. "Come on, Call my name... Say my name" Ino raised her head licking the sweet lips that had called her out. She allowed herself a small smile as she explored the dark tunnel that made hinata a woman.

Ino was always a slender girl. She spun herself on one finger and repositioned her mouth over Hinata's Pink Eye. She bent down and began licking the lips of her vagina. She almost lost her composure as Hinata returned the favor twice as fast diving into her. Ino pressed the inside of her thighs against Hinata's face as her body began to beg for an exit. She could hold it no longer, she had to release. "Oh, Hinata!" She turned over cursing herself for losing. "I won ino-chan… you have to change for me."

"Lets finish the blonde set Ino. I want the sandy blonde." Ino pouted. "Do I have to leave Ino?" She laughed ino's laugh as she transformed once more. Two firm hands emerged from the smoke pulling on Hinata's hair.  
"Ow… Temari-san… you're too rough…" Hinata almost choked as the many different sounds welled up in her throat. Temari concentrated chakra onto her tongue and finger tips as she massaged Hinata's clit with her moist yet rough tongue. "No talking kid..I'm wining this one…" Temari licked the nubs of Hinata's perky breasts. Hinata bit down a moan, trying not to lose. Temari smiled an all-knowing smile and went down to her thighs. She took a deep breath focusing the wind chakra that belonged to Temari. She blew all the wind out of her lungs. Hinata lost her mind as the wind played itself across her G-Spot. Hinata cursed herself as Temari stood up smiling, albeit wet with Hinata's love. Now Hinata-Chan, you have to change for me.

Naruto had finally mastered his Transformation Jutsu. Whenever he transformed he literally became that person, he knew their memories, there style, had their mannerism and knew all the secrets to their body. This was ranked as an S-Rank Jutsu and only he and hinata knew it. He had entrusted it to her as a gift of love.

"Ok, Hinata-kun…. Now you have to change for me…. I want the weapon user…… now."

Hinata put her hands together mimicking her boyfriend.

"Transform" she uttered as the smoke covered her.

This repeated all night long, the moans, the love and the smoke. Eventually both of them were beyond tired. Sakura (Naruto) turned over and looked at shizune (Hinata).

"Shizune-chan. I had no idea you were such a freak…. You always seemed so timid towards me I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

Shizune turned over and licked Sakura's lips.

"Come on baby; let's go back to normal…. I have shopping to do." Shizune said this as a disappointed look spread across Sakura's face.

"I'm Sorry Tsunade-sama…. But we can't stay like this.... It's wrong and you know I have to go prepare for my interview with the Hokage. So come on lets go I want to be on time. Sakura got up and kissed Shizune on the forehead. They both dispelled the Jutsu returning to normal.

"I'll always love you Hinata. No matter what form you take."

"I'll always love you too Tsunade-sama…"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as Hinata walked past smiling despite herself. She looked up at the sky seeing a flash of pink fly by. She knew from the first sentence she was being watched. But she didn't care, she wanted all of Konoha to know that she had overcome her shyness and was willing to do things that others found grotesque. She looked back at Naruto as he put back on his gear. She threw hand signs together and walked into the village wearing a similar jacket to naruto's. The back of the jacket said "unabashed and unafraid. Lady Hinata at her finest"

"Naruto" dispelled the illusion.

"How did you know who I was…. I thought I had aligned my Tenketsu points to match Naruto's perfectly." Tsunade looked furious at herself and yet happy that she had been discovered.

"I knew it was you from the very beginning. Naruto would have saved his female form for last. That is his…… Last Resort, If you will. I kept going with you to show you that I'm not the same girl I was before. I'm not afraid to do what needs to be done. So do we need to finish this interview or should I sit down for you?"


End file.
